For roof construction and maintenance, including roofing installation and repair and work on rooftop components such as chimneys, vents and waterproofing and drainage devices, workers generally rely on safety lines and/or fixtures which are temporarily attached to the roof structure, such as boards which are nailed to a roof deck, or hangers which are attached to the roof deck and which hold one or more boards in position as foot rests for workers. Ladder jacks are also available to temporarily hold a ladder in position relative to a roof. These devices attach directly to a roof deck and thus are oriented at the slope of the roof deck, and therefore do not provide any generally horizontal structure or support for a worker on the roof. Also, there are no rooftop devices which hold any objects other than boards as foot rests or ladders.